Sex and Candy
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Kai shuddered, "your not so sweet and innocent anymore are you Maxie?" Max smirked, "it's been a long time since anyone's called me that." Kai/Max Yaoi Rated T R


_Ok so i'm back briefly, this isn't as good as others i have written but i'm really sick so i blame that. Does anyone wanna help me search my room for my lost lung that i hacked up yesterday? Anyone. . .?_

_Alright so lil backstory, a friend of mine Jess invited me out to where she and her partner are living which is on a horse farm, she made me dinner (lasagna, yummy) and then we went out to coo and pat and talk to Jess's lil horse Miley formerly known as Pretty Princess. So this is kinda where this came from, Jess's horse wasn't injured in anyway, you'll understand._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own! If i did, Beyblade would be full of topless guys, and Yaoi when i felt like it. Also if i did MY guys would be able to come out of the screen or pull me in when i wanted to.

**Dedicated:** So this is dedicated to shadowphoenix101  Because i say so. (laughs, let me know when you figure out the dedication)

_Oh and before i forget, there's a couple of people who just popped up in here and wouldn't leave, one of them actually belongs in the fandom, the other? well she's just a pushy stubborn person. I know of at least two people who will understand this. If you're not one of them, don't worry it doesn't really matter Lol. Not to sound harsh or anything._

Go forth and fly my duckies!

* * *

Max sighed wistfully as he stared up the night sky. Out here in the backroads there were no unwanted street lights to inhibit the graceful glow of the stars. He was glad that he had accepted Kai's invite to let him make him dinner.

He was apprehensive at first about not only Kai's cooking, which was surprisingly good, but being alone out in the country with him. He was stupid for worrying. Kai was more able to open up one on one, and to Max's surprise, but no less delight even cracked a few jokes.

He stared out into the inky blackness trying to make out any forms, but it was useless. He could hear the whinny of a small female horse, and Kai's soft coo's to the animal. From what Kai had told him, the young foal had been left abandoned on the side of a road after it had been hit by a car, the muscles and tendons in the left hind leg were severed leaving the young horse with one leg slightly shorter than the others and in constant severe pain.

Kai had found the foal by sheer luck one night, and had instantly called his friend, who happened to be a Vet Nurse. Together they managed to get the foal back to Kai's home and into the large barn. The poor thing would never be able to live a normal life ever, needing someone to check up on her every few hours.

While Kai had been pulling up to the main house, a young blonde women had been walking up from the track leading to the paddocks. Clad in a pair of skinny jeans, knee high flat leather boots, a red turtle neck and long woolen cloak, she looked anything from the vet nurse Kai described her to be.

Around the age of 25 she had emerald green eyes and long curly blonde locks. She met them at the door to the main house. At first Max thought her to be Kai's girlfriend, but when asked both burst into laughter, the women scrunched her nose up as she looked over Kai. "Eww, no thanks hun. He don't float my boat. No matter how sexy he always looks."

Her comment confused Max who thought that she was gay, at least that was his thought right up until he saw Tala striding towards her from the direction she had just arrived from. At 28, he stood at a whooping 6ft8, his shoulders were broad and muscled leading down to a slim tapered waist. His muscles and ripped body were evident even under the midnight black turtle neck he wore, his jeans were tight and fitted and tucked into high motorcycle boots that were decorated with red and orange flames.

Tala stepped up onto the porch and towered over them all. Max had never felt so short in his life. Tala clapped him on the back and grinned knowingly down at him, as if he knew something Max didn't but should know. "Hey Max," the deep baritone of his voice sent shivers fleeing down his spine.

Tala moved next to the girl, and swept her under his arm, she fit perfectly under his arm, her head coming to under his armpit. She smiled up at him dreamily as he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Max smiled, it was amazing to see the former Blitzkrieg Boy older and mature, and out from under Boris's thumb.

Kai and. . . Nix, if he remembered her name correctly were deep in conversation about the small foal, who's name was Miley. "Mile's has been fed and I changed her bandages and gave her a rub down and talked to her for over an hour. So she should be fine until you guys have had your dinner."

Kai nodded, "thanks, I know you guys had plans and all but I knew I wouldn't get home in time to keep to her schedule." Nix shrugged casually, "don't worry 'bout it hun. You know I love that girl and would do anything for her. 'Side's you're one of my best friends, you need my help I'm there." She finished by snapping her fingers. Kai smiled and reached out a hand to ruffle her hair affectionately as a semi-awkward silence seemed to descend down upon them as they all stared at each other.

Kai took a breath, "ok so, can you two piss off now or something?" Max gasped at Kai's blunt rude words, and was about to say he didn't mind if they stayed when, Nix laughed. "Alright alright. Don't get your pink panties in a bunch, we're going. If you need any other help with Miley let me know otherwise i'll see you tomorrow afternoon when I take her stitches out." She stood on tip toe and kissed Kai's cheek, they all said goodbyes and watched as the couple left the porch and walked down to a lime green VW Beetle.

Max laughed as he watched the incredibly tall Tala fold his long legs into the small car. "It's a sight you'd never believe you'd actually see is it?" Still laughing Max shook his head as Kai lead him inside.

He turned his back on the paddock and tilted his head to the night sky, it was all so peaceful and tranquil out here. Despite the freezing temperature that had frozen his nose and hands, he wanted to stay out here forever.

Kai stood just outside the gate to the paddock watching Max. A small smile hovered at the edge of his lips. Max looked frozen, but Kai had the perfect way to defrost him. Slipping up behind him quietly he leaned in until his lips hovered beside Max's ear. "Let's go back inside." He whispered softly.

Max jumped at the hot breath on his ear and spun around to face Kai. A deep blush crept across his cheeks making him grateful for the darkness and the frozen air. Both headed back silently towards the house, the only noises the crunching of their shoes against the frozen ground.

The air inside the large house was warm and almost suffocating. Max sighed in pleasure as the warmth seeped into his bones. He didn't realize fully just how cold he was. Slipping off his shoes he turned to find Kai watching him heatedly.

Max looked away nervously, he had never seen anyone look at him the way Kai was watching him at the moment. Kai followed Max further into the lounge, "Max,"

Max stopped and turned to face Kai his eyes glued to the soft carpeted floor. Frowning Kai crooked a finger underneath Max's chin and tilted his head back 'till he could look in his eyes. "Max. . ."

Max gripped the front of Kai's shirt and brought him forwards leaning up slightly so he could touch his lips to Kai's, "I'm so glad you invited me out here Kai." Smiling, Kai leaned back down pressing their lips together again, "me too," He mumbled, crushing his lips harder onto Max's. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and hands to roam wildly, touching every inch of the others body.

Max pulled back making sure to place sufficient distance between them as he breathed heavily, two fingers placed on his lips as he stared over at Kai. "Max, are you ok? I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

Max shook his head, "no Kai, nothings wrong. It's just, I can't believe this is really happening. For over 10 years i've dreamed of this happening but, I just never thought it ever would. I mean I always knew that you had a thing for both girls and guys, but. . . wanting me? That was something that never actually occurred to me."

"I know. It was something that never occurred to me either. But then when we went to that stupid Beyblade reunion, I . . ." Kai shook his head, "I dunno, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He finished by batting his eyes at Max. Laughing Max stepped closer to Kai, "yea, I noticed that. I was starting to move on from you, ready to leave you behind. But, when you looked at me that way. I couldn't resist."

Max stood in front of Kai, so close yet they weren't touching, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. "I wanted you so much that night I ached." The words were whispered against Kai's lips. Kai shuddered, "your not so sweet and innocent anymore are you Maxie?"

Max smirked, "it's been a long time since anyone's called me that."

Kai leaned in, capturing Max's lips in a soft kiss. "How about some desert then Maxie?" Max pressed his lips back to Kai's, "mhm, what did you have in mind?" Chuckling Kai pulled back and lead Max towards the couch, "I was thinking a little Candy, and then a lot of sex." Max inhaled sharply, "my kind of desert."

Kai pinned Max underneath him as he ravaged Max's lips while he moaned and writhe underneath Kai. "I've wanted you for a long time Kai." Max whispered huskily, Kai placed his lips against Max's ear nibbling on the lobe, "and I'm going to want you forever Maxie!"

* * *

_Hehe (rubs back of head nervously) so not so fluffy, i seem to not be able to do that fluffyness that i used to. Curse you 21 year old self, why can't you go back to the days of your 17 year old fluff?_

_So yea, they're older hence most of the content. I can just imagine Kai running a horse farm, and taking charge of and caring for a lil injured foal. Brokeback anyone? (Actually i hated that movie dragged on far too long.) So yea, i kinda liked Max taking the lead there, i figured hey, he's a 27 year old man who's not lil Maxie anymore so hell, he's gunna charge on in like a bull in a china shop. Yet at the same time, Kai is so not Uke, so he had to turn it around and take charge as well. (grins)_

_Limegreen VW Beetle, that's my dream car ever since i was 15. Am still waiting for it to arrive though Lol. As for Tala's height? What can i say, he's a growing boy lol, that and i have a major thing for extremely tall guys. 6ft4 and over, just turns me on looking up at a really tall guy lol, at 5ft7 it's hard to find someone who isn't only taller than you but taller than you in heals. I'm nearly 6ft in my boots so someone who towers over me in them is perfect for me lmao. More info than any of you needed to know lmao._

_I'm not happy with this, as i said not my best work, but i've gone over it a solid few times and added and changed things but this is as good as it's gunna get. I do kinda like it but then again, i never really like what i write once it's finished. (shrugs) _

_So review! Or Miley will be sad (the horse, not the singer/actress)._


End file.
